


The Pet's Pleasure

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lahn, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Galra Empire, Galra have both parts, Hand Jobs, Master Bogh, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pet Lahn, Pet Play, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Lahn has had issues with the generals of the Galra Empire for a long time. They had always looked down on him, believing him to be weak, too weak to be a lieutenant. Bogh was the only one who gave him a chance to prove himself. For centuries, they've had a wonderful relationship with each other.But now they've been invited a prestigious Galra event that every lieutenant and general were invited to. Lahn could never take part of it—he couldn't, he refused.Bogh gives him an offer to that is too good to pass up.





	The Pet's Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested of me by [GalraSlut](https://twitter.com/GalraSlut) on twitter! This was such a fun piece and they've had so many ideas for it. It was a pleasure to bring it forth into life. I absolutely loved doing it. Thank you so much, sweetie, for requesting my work. ♥

“Alright, Lahn, what’s this about?” Bogh asked.

Lahn had tried to keep his sour mood at bay all day. He had been snapping orders left and right, terrifying the soldiers. It was easier to take it out on the sentries since they never felt a thing. Bogh had seen him do it but didn’t say anything. Which was appropriate because Lahn wouldn’t have stopped.

“This… soiree that we’ve been invited to,” Lahn said through gritted teeth, “going would be an irrational waste of time. We all know exactly why the commanders and lieutenants go.” His anger grew the more he thought about them sneering down at him

Bogh sighed. “Lahn, I understand your frustrations with the other commanders. They have been less than respectful towards you—”

“Wonderful. Then I’ll go ahead and tell Central Command that we won’t—”

“—but turning down a direct offer from the Emperor would be social suicide,” Bogh finished. He sighed when Lahn glared at him. “I need you to understand something, Lahn—going to this event would help not only boost our own reputations but that of our post. We are not seen as the lowest portion of the empire, but we could be better.”

Lahn fought back a scowl. He knew that Bogh was right and it infuriated him.

Bogh stood from his seat and walked up to Lahn. The hand he placed on his shoulder was firm but comforting. He had done a lot for Lahn since he became a lieutenant. Lahn could only speculate that the other commanders didn’t agree that their lieutenant shouldn’t be as strong or stronger than them. Bogh was different, though, and took him in when he was given the shield post. Lahn appreciated all that his commander had done for him.

“This is going to be important to our post,” Bogh insisted. “While we’re there, I want you to be on your best behavior. The last thing I wish to hear is that you were demoted or even killed by a druid.”

‘Be on his best behavior’? Lahn couldn’t believe what Bogh was asking of him. “Bogh—!”

Bogh tightened his grip on Lahn’s shoulder.  _ “Promise me— _ promise me that you will behave.”

Lahn couldn’t stop his anger from boiling forward. He understood Bogh’s reasoning, yes, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t feel something about it. He thought of all those commanders, speaking behind his back or saying it to his face. Not once would he be able to fight back or defend himself. It was infuriating! Bogh was telling him to do the almost impossible.

But for Bogh, Lahn would do anything—even swallow his pride while commanders and lieutenants sneered at him.

But Lahn could still direct his anger towards him.

He knocked Bogh’s hand off. “Very well, Commander. I shall see to it that things are prepared smoothly for our trip tomorrow. Excuse me.”

“Lahn—”

But Lahn was gone. Bogh sighed and returned to his seat, pressing his fingers into his temple. Bogh knew that it would be difficult for Lahn after all this time. It was a wonder that Lahn hadn’t been angrier.

There had to be something he could do to make things easier.

 

 

 

 

The first thing Bogh did when he arose was to start searching for Lahn at the docking bay. As expected, his lieutenant was there, preparing things for their departure. He was shouting orders at soldiers and sentries. When Lahn was angry, that was when his best work came out.

“Lieutenant, may I have a word with you?” Bogh asked. The moment he arrived, the soldiers and sentries stood straight, ceasing their actions.

Lahn was the only one who appeared bothered. “Commander, I’m sorry but there are still a few more things that I must have ready for our departure today. It would set us back if we were to delay it any further.”

He was still angry and Bogh couldn’t blame him.

However, Bogh cleared his throat. “This cannot wait, Lieutenant. I suggest you come with me now to discuss a few things. The soldiers will be able to direct the sentries appropriately.”

Lahn scowled but did as he was ordered, shoving his holopad to a soldier. He followed Bogh to a separate room connected to the docking bay. They were alone and Bogh made sure they would be by locking the door.

“And what did you wish to see me about, Commander Bogh? I’m quite busy,” Lahn reminded.

Bogh was a little hurt by how cold Lahn was treating him.

“I was hoping we could come up with a compromise,” Bogh answered. “Things are going to be difficult for you when we get there, so why don’t we arrange a little… game.” At Lahn’s raised brow, Bogh stepped closer. “What if I were to arrange a little event for you? Perhaps I can find a commander or two willing to push aside their prejudice to fuck you while I watch.”

There was no hiding the chill that ran up Lahn’s body. Bogh saw it immediately even though Lahn had kept a neutral look—it was an intriguing idea.

Lahn cleared his throat. “I suppose I can humor that. Are there any specific commanders you have in mind?”

“A few, but you won’t find out until it happens.” Bogh placed a hand on Lahn’s cheek, stroking his cheekbone. “Trust me, my pet; you will be safe.”

Lahn closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. “I trust you.”

* * *

The sounds of the crowd as they made their way through the halls was excruciatingly loud. Lahn himself was contributing to it.

He walked with Bogh amongst the crowd, feeling the adrenaline surging through him like electricity. It was hot in the arena and sweat was dripping down his skin. Lahn prattled on about the fight while Bogh listened contently. The only comments Bogh made were about how he was right and Lahn was wrong about victories—but he still smiled at Lahn.

“That… was… amazing!” Lahn shouted as they entered their private quarters. He fell onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Bogh chuckled. “And this whole time, you didn’t want to come.”

“I admit, it was foolish of me to think we shouldn’t…” Lahn commented. “I’m glad you convinced me, though.”

He moved onto his elbows as Bogh stepped closer. His knees were taped open, allowing Bogh to stand between them. Lahn shuddered at the way that his commander was staring at him. It was a look of power and desire, one that never failed to turn Lahn on.

He knew that it was time for everything to fall into place.

Bogh cupped his chin. “Are you ready for tonight?”

Lahn chewed on his lip.  _ “Yes, sir.” _

“Good boy,” Bogh said.

Dutifully, Lahn closed his eyes and allowed Bogh to tie a ribbon around his head, covering his eyes. He wouldn’t be able to see what happened tonight—who fucked him or what they planned to do with him. The thought of going into the night like this made Lahn nervous.

“Lahn, listen to me,” Bogh said. His voice was calming and Lahn relaxed. “While I am here, they will not do anything that I don’t want them to do. You will be safe with me.”

And Lahn knew that he was right. His commander would be here to look after him.

“Okay…” Lahn said breathlessly.

“Good.”

Lahn could feel Bogh’s hands on him, working on stripping him down. Not being able to see him raised Lahn’s senses. He seemed more sensitive than before just by a simple touch. Lahn helped Bogh where he could, helping to rid himself of clothes until he was bare. His wrists were grabbed gently as Bogh ties his hands behind his back

Lahn was at their mercy.

“That’s right—lay down now,” Bogh commanded, pinning him down.

A soft whimper left Lahn as Bogh dropped between his legs. Claws and lips skimmed down his body until Lahn could feel them against his sheath and slit. Lahn whimpered again as he felt a tongue against his slit. Bogh was always good at this, at eating him out and making him feel good with just his mouth alone.

_ “Fuck,” _ Lahn whimpered. Bogh had pushed his tongue into his slit, diving deep into his hole. “Just like that, sir…”

Bogh pulled away from his slit. “Look at how needy you are for this.”

Lahn braced his feet against the bed, bucking against Bogh’s face. It immediately stopped when Bogh pinned him down. It frustrated Lahn, but it would be worth it. He lay there as his commander continue to please him. His tongue moved ever deeper into Lahn’s hole. Throughout the entire ordeal, Lahn’s body shook with pleasure.

A deep rumble left Lahn’s chest. “C-commander, I’m close… I’m gonna—”

Bogh pulled away before he could meet that cusp of pleasure. Lahn growled, squirming on the bed. How dare he stop after he was so close to cumming?

“It would be wrong for you to cum before our guests arrive,” Bogh replied. “They’ll be here shortly.”

On cue, there was a knock on the door. Bogh ran his hand down Lahn’s leg as he walked by. He touched the sensor and the doors opened. Branko stood with his chest puffed out. Only two things popped into Bogh’s head when he looked at Branko: confident and boastful, the opposite of himself. Beside him stood Letch, his lieutenant. Being here was meant to be a punishment

“Where is this little pet of yours?” Branko asked, walking into the room.

“On the bed.” Bogh grabbed Branko’s. “You know the rules—the moment it gets out of hand, you’ll be out of here in seconds.”

Branko laughed. “And what makes you think you can stop me?”

Bogh snarled. “Do not test me. You will be returning to your position in pieces if you try to do anything that I do not approve of.”

The commander stared him down for a moment before scoffing. “Fine. Your pet will be safe in my hands.” Branko freed himself and approached Lahn. He grinned down at him. “Look at him, all nice and ready for me. You sure know how to prepare them, Bogh.”

“Please bore someone else with your commentary,” Bogh said. He sat down in a chair, stretching out. “Do what you came here to do.”

“Oh, I will.”

Branko gripped Lahn’s hip and flipped him onto his stomach, earning a squeak in return. He grinned as Lahn froze up. His hands moved over his ass cheeks, giving them a tiny tap. Branko had always thought that Lahn had a good ass.

“Look at this ass.” Branko chuckled and gave it a hard slap. He groaned at how Lahn arched his back. “Beautiful… Come on and show me this ass of yours. Don’t be shy.”

Bogh watched as Branko helped Lahn onto his knees. His ass was presented to him and he bit his lip. It was nice and red now from how hard it had been slapped. Bogh’s fingers itched to lean forward and run his hand over it. But he refrained.

Branko snatched the lube from the bed and squirted some onto his fingers. He toyed with Lahn’s rim, rubbing it in small circles. Lahn jutted his ass out more, spreading his legs in hopes of getting more of Branko’s fingers. With a groan, Branko did so, pushing a single finger into him. Lahn moaned lewdly and bit down on his lip.

“Your pet is easy to rile up, isn’t he?” Branko commented. He groaned as he stretched Lahn out, slipping another finger into him. “Look at him—look at how well he takes my fingers. Do you think he’ll take my cock this well?”

Bogh chewed the inside of his cheek. “There’s only one way to find out. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Lahn?”

“Yes…” Lahn whispered.

“Say it louder for General Branko to hear you.”

“Yes!”

Branko chuckled. “Look at this lieutenant, Letch.” He glared at Letch. “This is exactly how you should be.”

Letch scoffed.

Branko scowled. He already had stretched Lahn enough to take his cock. With a growl, he pulled his fingers out of Lahn’s ass, earning a whimper. He sat down and pulled the lieutenant onto his lap, spreading his thighs as they sat chest to back. They sat in front of Bogh, giving him a good view. Branko held onto Lahn tightly, pressing his cock against his hole until he pushed in.

Lahn moaned and tossed his head back as Branko filled him.  _ Fuck, _ he was so big.

“Damn, doesn’t that feel nice,” Branko said. He chuckled in Lahn’s ear. “You’re so nice around my cock. With how often Commander Bogh must fuck you, I’m surprised your ass is this tight.”

Branko gripped Lahn’s thighs tighter, fucking up into his tight body. Each thrust into him had Lahn moaning. The commander grunted in his ear with each thrust. It was such a big cock splitting him open.

“You’re being a good boy, Lahn,” Bogh said. He reached forward and ran a hand down his thigh. “Look at how well you’re taking Branko’s cock.” Bogh groaned. “Just imagine all the other cocks you’re going to take tonight.”

Lahn whimpered and arched his back, bearing his neck. Branko leaned forward and bit down, not hard enough to bruise but hard enough to hurt. He looked at his lieutenant standing next to Bogh, impassive as always. Seeing his lieutenant like that bothered him. Branko reached for the remote attached to his side and turned it up. Letch groaned and hunched over, the vibrator in his ass.

Branko grinned at him as he fucked Lahn. Letch wouldn’t be able to cum tonight, not once. It was his punishment for how bratty he had been lately. Branko wanted him to see how a sub should be to their leading authority.

There was a knock at the door.

“Letch, why don’t you be a good boy and get the door,” Branko commanded. “I believe another one of our guests has arrived.”

“Y-yes, sir…” Letch moaned. He turned for the door, mumbling under his breath as he did so.

Opening the doors revealed Commander Trugg. Her eyes roamed Letch’s body, sneering. “And now I’ve seen everything,” she stated. She pushed past Letch to stand beside Bogh. “How’s your little pet doing with General Branko?”

“He’s doing quite well,” Bogh answered. He licked his lips at how Lahn arched his back. “However, I think he’s ready for a little bit more.”

Trugg scoffed. She started to remove the pieces of her armor, handing them over to Letch to care for. As she undressed, Branko rearranged himself and Lahn until he had the lieutenant on his knees. Trugg reached down and cupped Lahn’s face, forcing him to look up at her. She ran her thumb over his wet lips.

“Look at this pretty mouth of yours. We should put it to good use,” Trugg said.

“You won’t be disappointed, Commander Trugg,” Bogh assured.

“I better not be.”

Trugg held onto Lahn’s shoulders as she propped one of her legs onto the bed. Her slit and sheath were there for the taking. He could smell her in front of him. Lahn leaned closer until his mouth could touch her slit. He licked up to her sheath and then back down. His tongue was all over her and, slowly, her cock was starting to come forth.

Bogh shifted in his seat. He knew that Trugg was bigger than most male Galra and was certainly bigger than Branko. Bogh couldn’t wait to see Lahn take both their cocks. He was going to take them so well.

Lahn wrapped around his lips around the tip of Trugg’s dick, sucking it hard enough for the commander to moan. He licked down the side, licking along the base until he reached her slit. Trugg continued to run her fingers through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp whenever he sucked her hard.

“That’s enough now, little one,” Trugg said, pulling Lahn off her cock. “Branko, stop hogging him for yourself. I want to see the hole I’ll be fucking.”

Branko snarled at the thought of having to stop fucking Lahn, but he did as Trugg commanded. He sat back on his haunches and lifted Lahn up to his chest. He tucked his hands beneath his thighs and lifted, revealing Lahn’s sheath and slit. Trugg bit down on her lip as she viewed him. Her hand came down to rub at his slit, swirling it around with her thumb.

She kept an eye on how his face changed as she touched him. Trugg moved her fingers even further, shoving two fingers into his slit, spreading him open. Lahn was already wet, aroused from how much Branko had teased and fucked him. Trugg groaned as she shoved her fingers even deeper into Lahn’s slit.

Lahn tossed his head back and moaned. He tried to move his hips along with how Trugg was finger fucking him. He had been on edge since Bogh had eaten him out. Branko had taken his sweet time fucking him and he was close. Lahn was so close and he needed to cum.

“I know what you’re thinking, Lahn. Whatever you do, don’t cum,” Bogh commanded. “I want you to save it for when I fuck you later.”

Lahn whimpered. It was too much! There would be no way he could hold back until it was Bogh’s turn. Trugg was teasing him just right and Branko’s cock was still in his ass, stretching him wide. How much longer would he need to handle their teasing and fucking?

_ “Fuck!” _ Lahn moaned when Trugg stretched him wide with three fingers.

“He’s a vocal little thing,” Trugg pointed out.

“He wasn’t like that before,” Branko replied. He chuckled and nipped at Lahn’s neck. “He must be upset that Commander Bogh isn’t letting him cum.” Branko turned his attention to Letch. His own lieutenant was struggling to keep himself from moaning. Branko turned the vibrator up a little bit more and grinned. “Follow his example, Letch, and be a good pet for me.”

Letch took a deep breath. “Y-yes, sir…”

“Enough about him. Stand up, Branko. I want to get my cock in him,” Trugg ordered.

In any other situation, Branko would have snarled at Trugg’s orders. He would have never given her the chance to try. But this was a different situation with different rules. They were both here for pleasure and to release their tensions. Branko stood up from the bed, still holding Lahn wide open. Lahn squirmed from the sudden movement but calmed himself when Bogh spoke softly.

Trugg removed her fingers from Lahn’s slit. Moving her hand to her own cock, she slicked it up with Lahn’s own juices. Her eyes roamed the lieutenant’s body, ready to claim him as hers for tonight. Trugg stepped closer until she could rub her dick against Lahn’s slit. She wanted to feel its tightness.

Slower than Lahn expected, Trugg pushed into him. He tossed his head back and moaned as he felt her stretching him. His slit was much tighter since he had Branko in his ass, allowing him to feel every inch of Trugg pushing in. When she was pressed flush against him, Lahn groaned. He had never felt this full before.

This was all too much.

Lahn wouldn’t be able to hold out for much longer.

“You’re doing so good for us, Lahn,” Bogh said. “Commander Trugg, General Branko, what do you think of my lieutenant now?”

“He’s certainly more obedient than any other lieutenant I’ve met,” Trugg answered. She shifted a bit, pulling out and pressing back in. “Tighter, too…”

Branko laughed. “Isn’t he? I’m considering perhaps trading my own lieutenant for someone a little more obedient.”

Bogh looked to Letch and noticed that he was growling, his body stiffening by the second. “Perhaps you should focus more on Lahn than you should Letch. Wouldn’t you like that, pet?”

Lahn whimpered. “Please… please fuck me…”

“You heard him, Trugg. Let’s treat the pet well,” Branko said.

Lahn couldn’t have prepared himself for how they fucked him. They each had their own pace and he couldn’t keep track of who was fucking him harder and who wasn’t. He was sure that Branko had grown tired of waiting for him to be well-adjusted to his cock and started to fuck him faster. And Trugg was fucking him slowly, making sure that he felt every inch of her cock, the ridges catch on his slit.

“Ah,  _ ah! _ C-Commander Trugg, please…!” Lahn begged.

“I want to hear you beg for it, Lahn,” Trugg said. She gripped Lahn’s chin and ran her thumb over his lips. “Beg for it, lieutenant.”

Lahn moaned loudly. “Give it to me harder! Please, commander, please give it to me…! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…!”

Bogh shuddered. He always loved hearing how Lahn begged. It was a side he rarely showed. Not even Bogh saw it often. But when he did, he savored it.

Even Trugg was savoring the sound. “Such a good pet.”

And just like that, she started fucking him with all her strength. Lahn found himself lost in pleasure as they fucked him harder than before. Their hands were everywhere as he was held in just the right way for them. His hips were starting to burn and stretch from how long he had been spread wide open, but oh he didn’t care. It felt good to let loose and let someone fuck him. Knowing that Bogh was sharing enjoyment by watching him only increased Lahn’s pleasure more.

As his lieutenant was fucked, Bogh had to refrain from stripping down and touching himself. He wanted to save his pent up energy for when it was his turn.

“Fuck, he’s so much tighter…” Branko said. He groaned. “I can’t—”

Lahn gasped as he felt Branko releasing inside him, filling his ass with hot cum. Branko pulled out and he could feel just how much the general had cummed inside him. It dripped out in small dribbles. He whimpered as he was pushed into Trugg’s body. Now that Branko was done with him, there was only Trugg left to fuck.

She set him down until one of his legs was set on the ground while the other was hooked on her arm. A firm hand on Lahn’s lower back kept him in place as Trugg continued to fuck him. Without Branko in the way, Lahn found that she was rougher. Her cock rammed right into his slit with no mercy, rubbing her ridges against all the sweet spots in him.

“I can’t…” Lahn muttered. “I can’t hold back…”

“You can, and you will,” Bogh ordered. “You’re so close, Lahn. Trugg can’t survive your tight slit for much longer.”

Trugg groaned as she faced the harsh truth. Lahn had grown tighter as he tried to hold back. Even though Branko was no longer seated in his ass, Lahn was still tight around her cock. Trugg hadn’t had a Galra this tight in a long time.

She nibbled along Lahn’s ear and held him closer. Trugg managed to fuck him a few more times before she came. She filled Lahn up to the brim, her cum leaking out of him.

Lahn was shaking against Trugg. He felt dizzy from how full he felt and couldn’t stand on his own. Trugg pulled out of him and gently set him down on the bed. Bogh rose from his seat and moved closer to his lieutenant. He immediately inspected Lahn for any injuries that may have happened during their coup. Even though he was watching the entire time, Bogh wanted to be careful.

“Lieutenant Letch,” Branko said. Letch stepped closer, trying to appear as alert as he could. The vibrator was still buzzing within him, making it hard to keep his composure. “Go ahead and clean up the mess Commander Trugg and myself made. It would be rude of us to let Commander Bogh and his pet sleep in a dirty room. Don’t you agree?”

Letch scowled. “Of course, General Branko. I shall start cleaning right away.”

He had to clean the room and the mess that was made while Branko teased him, putting the speed of the vibrator up more with each moment. When Letch was done, he stood beside Branko, chewing on his lip as he held back a moan.

Branko patted Letch’s back. “Well then, it’s best we be on our way. You have a good time with your pet here. He’s one hell of a ride.” Trugg nudged Branko hard. He cleared his throat. “And thank you for giving me this opportunity.”

Bogh ran his fingers through Lahn’s hair. “This was a one-time deal—don’t expect it to happen again any time soon.”

“Thank you, Commander Bogh. Have a good evening,” Trugg replied.

Bogh waited for them to leave before turning his attention to Lahn. He pulled the eye cover off and stroked his face. Slowly, Lahn opened his eyes, finding it difficult. Bogh got up and dimmed the lights to make it easier. Returned to Lahn, he slowly rolled him over to undo the cuffs on his wrists.

“Did I do good…?” Lahn muttered.

“You did great, Lahn,” Bogh answered. He smiled, bringing Lahn onto his back and stroked his face again. “You did so well, my pet.” His hand moved to rub his wrists. “How do you feel? Do you feel good?”

Lahn moaned. “So good…” He slowly rose until he could wrap his arms around Bogh’s shoulders. His mouth teased Bogh’s neck. “Please fuck me now, sir. I’ve been a good boy and held it all back. I need to  _ cum.” _

Bogh kissed along his temple. “Are you sure you’re ready for that, pet? You don’t want to rest yet?”

“Not at all,” Lahn answered. He nipped Bogh’s neck, biting down harder. “Fuck me, sir— _ please.” _

There was no way that he could deny his pet any longer.

Bogh turned his head until he could whisper in Lahn’s ear, “I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow.”

Lahn moaned.

In seconds, he was pinned down to the bed. Bogh settled himself between Lahn’s legs. He was still slick even after Letch had worked on cleaning him up. Bogh was fine with it, groaning at the sight of his pet being messy for him to take. He ran his thumb up and down Lahn’s slit, dipping a finger into him. Lahn was so hot on the inside and he clenched around Bogh’s finger.

As he played with him, Bogh pulled off his armor. It was difficult with one hand, but he made it work. He was filled with a desire to claim his pet.

“Sir, please…” Lahn whispered.

“Easy now,” Bogh warned. He climbed over Lahn, rubbing his cock along his slit. “I’m going to fuck you when I’m good and ready.”

Lahn tossed his head back and moaned.  _ Fuck, _ Bogh loved how needy he looked. He rolled his hips, rubbing his cock along his slit and sheathe. Lahn shuddered beneath his hands and Bogh could feel every twitch his lieutenant made. Bogh watched as Lahn’s cock came out of its sheath. Even though he was thoroughly fucked, his dick never came out.

It was a thing that only Bogh got the pleasure of seeing and bringing forth. His pet was always ready to show off his cock for the commander he loved.

Bogh pushed himself into Lahn’s slit. It was so hot and Bogh would be content to stay in him all day.

“Bogh, don’t keep me waiting,” Lahn begged. He ran his hands over Bogh’s forearms. “Fuck me already,  _ please.” _

He growled as he pulled out of Lahn slowly and slammed back in hard. Bogh watched the way Lahn’s face twisted in pleasure. It was such a sight. He wrapped his hand around Lahn’s cock, stroking him along with his thrusts as precum dripped over his knuckles.

“You’re so warm, my pet,” Bogh whispered. “They got you all nice and warmed up for me, didn’t they? But we both know who fucks you the best.” He kissed along Lahn’s jaw. “Say it, baby—say who fucks you the best.”

_ “Ah!  _ It’s you! It’s always been you…” He whined when Bogh nipped him extra hard along his jaw. “Please, sir, I-I’m almost there…!”

Bogh groaned. “That’s right, Lahn. Go ahead and cum for me. Get nice and tight around my cock.”

The permission was all Lahn needed.

Lahn shouted as he came. His slit wrapped tightly around Bogh’s dick, forcing him to stop for a moment. Lahn’s cock spurted across their stomachs and his commander’s hand. Bogh groaned at the sight of his pet cumming. He always looked so beautiful like this, vulnerable and relaxed beneath him—simply beautiful. Bogh hissed as he felt Lahn’s walls pulsing around his cock, milking him for all that he was worth.

But he wasn’t going to cum just yet. When he came, Bogh wanted his cum so deep in Lahn’s slit that it would take days for it to drip out. He wanted Lahn to whimper every time he walked and felt it dripping down his thighs while they were working.

Bogh pulled out of Lahn, ignoring how he whimpered. He flipped him over and rose him to his knees. Lahn dug his nails into the sheets while Bogh mounted him. He pushed into Lahn’s slit, sighing at how much warmer and tighter he had become after cumming.

_ “Fuck, _ you feel so good, Lahn…” Bogh muttered, fucking him hard.

Lahn whimpered. “Keep going, sir…! You’re fucking me so perfect and good.”

Bogh gripped Lahn’s hips harder, digging his nails into his skin. He loved how demanding Lahn could be when he was riled up. How he got when Bogh fucked him while he was still sensitive from cumming. He brought his hand around to tease at his semi-hard cock. Bogh could get him to cum again if he wasn’t so close himself.

His hips stuttered as he cummed, filling Lahn up more than Trugg had done. Bogh slumped over, bracing himself on his arms. He slowly pulled out. A gush of cum fell out of Lahn’s slit.

Lahn lowered himself to the bed and flipped onto his back. He stretched his arms out and pulled Bogh down onto him. Kisses were peppered to his face, running his fingers through Bogh’s hair.

“That was amazing…” Lahn muttered.

Bogh lifted his head so that he could fully kiss Lahn, cupping his face. “It wasn’t too much?”

“No,” Lahn answered. “It was perfect. I’m surprised that General Branko thanked you.”

“Trugg made him.” Bogh sat up, bringing Lahn up to sit in his lap. He kissed his lieutenant’s neck and shoulders. “We should get you into the bath and something to eat. Are you thirsty?”

Lahn pressed his cheek against Bogh’s and nodded. “Will you get in the bath with me?”

Bogh smiled. “Yes, my pet. Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bogh and Lahn was a relationship I never thought of but now, I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT AND WE NEED MORE OF IT. ♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


End file.
